


Omega to Alpha

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magic Stiles, Moral Ambiguity, pack bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one to many fights with Scott leaves Peter dangling on the edge of becoming an omega, Stiles offers him a deal- his knowledge for Stiles pack bond. Their friendship only flourishes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega to Alpha

"You'll be an omega soon if you continue on like this," Stiles says quietly knowing that Peter will still hear him through the door that separates them. Werewolf hearing is handy like that. 

The door rips open and Peter snarls at him, "What does it matter, that's what your pack wants anyway!"

"Maybe," Stiles admits, "But it isn't what I want. Despite what everyone thinks, you're a good person to have as a pack mate, because as long as you aren't an omega the pack has access to your knowledge and skill."

Peter huffs with laughter, "I always knew you were the smartest, but tell me this: what do I get out of this pack?"

"Well," Stiles hums a slow smile creeping into his face, "You get protection until you get your own alpha hood; don't look at me like that, I know that's your goal. So until that happens, you have the protection of pack, and I'll act as a buffer between you and Scott. That way you don't have to deal with how annoying his morals are, and I can keep him from trying to get rid of you."

"That, I can agree to." Peter purrs as he extends a hand. 

Stiles willingly shakes it, "I'm glad we could reach an agreement."

"So am I," Peter agrees his eyes roving over the other man's body in a cold calculating way. "Though I must ask, what would you have done if I'd opted to leave and become an omega?"

Stiles shrugs with a mysterious smile on his face as he answers, "Let's just say I wouldn't let someone with so much information about the pack leave with out the guarantee that they couldn't talk about it."

"And if I were an alpha before you could get to me?" 

"Trust me," Stiles smiles coldly, "It wouldn't be a problem."

"I like you Stiles," Peter purrs. "You're smart and willing to get your hands dirty." 

Then Stiles leaves with a promise to return with any relevant information from the pack and/or when he requires knowledge for the pack. 

To Peter's surprise (he had expected Stiles to forget his promises and still expect reap the benefits), Stiles keeps his words and does inform Peter about pack happenings as well as drag him to meetings against his will. 

"Can't let the pack bonds diminish," Stiles will grunt and soon enough Peter can't help the small trickle of affection that he feels. 

On the days where Stiles comes over and raids his library, unafraid of Peter's growled threats, the affection only grows. The boy will spend long minutes standing before the bookshelves looking for the perfect book. Eventually, Stiles will settle down into Peter's couch and the werewolf will grumble but still sit down besides him and point out the most important aspects of the book, because, as Stiles frequently points out, it's his part of the deal to help him find the information. He doesn't mind, can't really when the continued contacts does in fact establish a stronger pack bond. 

This strange friendship thrives for months before it's finally noticed by their alpha. Curious really, considering that said alpha is supposedly Stiles's best friend. Peter is sitting in Derek's loft flipping the pages of a book and for the most part ignoring the pack as he waits for the meeting to start when he catches the scent of Stiles's annoyance. Interest peaking, Peter focuses his attention in on the conversation Stiles is having with Scott. 

"Look," Scott says and he sounds as if he's attempting to calm Stiles. "I'm just worried about you, Peter is dangerous you shouldn't spend so much time with him."

A snort forces it's way out of Peter, because Scott isn't gaining himself any favors by insinuating that Stiles isn't intelligent enough to see that for himself. 

"I can have friends if I want to," Stiles drawls, but Peter can hear his barely contained rage. "And trust me, I know how dangerous Peter is, probably far better than you do, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. In fact, that's probably the only reason I can be his friend. Peter wouldn't deal with someone to stupid to recognize "

"Fine," Scott sighs sounding defeated as he comes to the realization that he can't stop Stiles, "I don't care, get yourself hurt."

When Stiles enters the living room and opts to curl up besides Peter, he doesn't say anything about what he's just heard. In the end it doesn't matter, because as they leave to go research redcaps at Peter's apartment Stiles leans over to whisper in Peter's ear. 

"How much did you hear?"

Peter sends a sharp grin and flutters his lashes, "Just that you think of me as a friend."

Stile smiles and shakes his head before leaning forwards to try and change the channel on the radio. Peter slaps his hands away and wonders when this actually became a friendship. Still, he finds that he doesn't mind, can't really when he finally feels the connection of pack again (even if it's only really there with Stiles). 

Time passes, they take care of the redcaps and other various threats come and go. At some point in time, Peter lends Stiles a book which jump starts his study of magic and he watches as the boy learns how to protect himself in a way most can't. For some reason, Stiles magic pairs well with Peter's fighting style and over the years they work together to protect the territory multiple times. Out side of the pack, life continues and soon enough it's nearing the end of senior year and Stiles and Peter are laid out on Peter's couch watching Star Wars. 

"Peter," Stiles says suddenly turning face the elder man. 

He simply hums questioningly not actually taking his eyes off the screen. 

"Why haven't you killed an alpha and left yet, when I offered you the deal I didn't think it would last long," Stiles rambles with out any breath in between words. 

Peter gently cards his fingers through Stiles hair, "I made a friend, so I opted to stay until the majority of the pack went off to college. Then, since my pack bonds are already so weak, they'd break and I would just go off to kill an alpha."

"Where will you go once you've become an alpha?" Stiles wonders and Peter shrugs. 

"I hadn't decided yet, however I know where I'm going to find an alpha," Peter tells him, but Stiles has already forced his attention back to the movie. 

So really, it's Stiles own fault when he's shocked that Peter is following him out to Cornell. Stiles hits Peter with tears in his eyes and the wolf pulls Stiles into a hug as he laughs. 

"You should've just asked where I was going!" 

"You're an ass!" Stiles exclaims, "It's not my fault that New York didn't exactly make me think of Alpha Werewolves."

Peter shrugs, "It actually has plenty who have small packs and aren't as well known, both of which will work in my favor."

"I hate you," Stiles grumbles, "You're helping me unpack to make up for this."

"Of course," Peter agrees and Stiles hits him one last time for good measure.

Once in New York, they settle into an easy routine. Stiles spends the majority of his time at Peter's simply because it's more spacious than his dorm and when he isn't with Peter his room mate pesters him. 

It all changes three months after Stiles starts school. He's in the middle of his cultural analysis class when he feels his pack bond with Peter fade. He doesn't know why there's really no reason for that to happen, it isn't as if he hasn't seen Peter recently. Packing his bags, Stiles walks out of his class and begins his trip to Peter's apartment. 

Worry is the only natural response to the bond fading, seeing as how the reason for it that he can think of is if Peter is dying. Sliding his key into the lock, Stiles bursts into the apartment. 

"Peter," he calls. "Peter?"

No reply comes and panic creeps in, dark and stifling. Breathing becomes difficult and Stiles belatedly realizes he's having a panic attack. Counting helps, and eventually Stiles gets himself under control. Peter not answering doesn't mean he's dead, it could just mean he's being an asshole. 

A quick search using his magic reveals that the apartment is empty. Fear creeps into his heart once more as Stiles spreads his magic looking for the life that is uniquely Peter. 

He finds him, fifteen miles away and perfectly healthy. Sitting himself down, Stiles runs a hand through his hair, "What the hell is going on?"

He's still sitting there, wondering, when Peter arrives home. He sweeps into the room giving off a more powerful aura then ever before and ignores Stiles waiting for him to make the first move. 

"What was that?" Stiles asks eventually as he watches Peter step into the kitchen and begin to prepare lunch. 

"You tell me, your magic should be strong enough to determine it," Peter says still not looking at Stiles. 

"I don't need magic to know you're an alpha now," Stiles mutters, "I know you well enough to realize what that smug grin is. That still doesn't tell me why happened to our pack bond."

"I'm an alpha now Stiles," Peter yells as he whirls around to glare at Stiles. "Don't you get it, that means I need my own pack not left over bonds from McCall's pack."

Stiles stands, approaching Peter slowly, "You're an idiot, you think that was a McCall pack bond. Peter, that's our own bond, we're our own little pack; think about it, we lost our bond to the others almost the week we left. Scott hasn't been out alpha for a long time, we've been a pack with out an alpha. Now, you've thrown that away, we aren't pack anymore!"

All the fury drains out of Peter and he slumps down as Stiles pulls him in for a hug. Nuzzling his face against Stiles's neck, Peter mourns the fact that he broke the bond as he realizes the scent of pack is gone and it's his fault. 

"I don't expect you to say sorry," Stiles mumbles against his shoulder, "But, I expect you to fix this. You're my alpha now, so it's your job."

"Of course," Peter agrees pulling away to tend to their lunch. "It should be relatively easy to form a new bond since you've accepted me as your alpha."

"Fuck you," Stiles grunts "There's no need to sound so smug."

"Of course not darling," Peter smirks plating the food and handing Stiles his portion. 

They eat quickly before transferring to the couch where they cuddle together and Peter does his best to make up for the fright he'd given Stiles earlier. What better to sooth a worried mind than contact with what it thought it had lost?

"You know," Stiles quips suddenly. "I can think of a few better ways for you to make it up to me than couch cuddles, I already get those."

"Really," Peter hums turning his head, "What would your ideas be then?"

"Piggy back rides," Stiles says solemnly and Peter rolls his eyes realizing he should have expected this from Stiles. Then an idea of his own springs to mind. 

Leaning in close enough for their noses to touch, Peter purrs, "I can think of a better method of apology."

"Really," Stiles answers a slight hitch in his breath. "What's your idea then?"

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it," Peter tells him leaning forwards even more until their lips touch. 

Later, when they're both lying exhausted in Peter's bed the werewolf leans over to whisper in Stiles ear, "I told you that you'd enjoy it."

Stiles can't help the laughter at bubbles out of him as he slaps Peter's chest, "I hate you."

"No, you don't," Peter informs him and Stiles has to grumble his agreement. 

"No, I don't."


End file.
